To assure that the animal care and use program at the University of Nevada, Reno continues to provide adequate resources to support the animal research needs of the institution, there are 3 issues that will be addressed with this proposal: (1) An on-site permanent rodent quarantine facility, (2) Additional rodent housing space, and (3) An alternative dog housing facility. The importance of preserving the health of the rodent colony is greater than ever. The institution is increasingly utilizing rodent animal models. These models often involve specialized mutant or genetically modified animals. These valuable animals are often difficult to replace. In addition, these valuable animals must often be obtained from other institutions rather than from commercial vendors. Although importing these rodents is necessary to the research success of our investigators, this practice increases the risk of disease introduction. Therefore, it is important to use procedures and equipment that preserve the health of these animals. To this end, it is vital that the animal care program obtain a permanent dedicated quarantine space. Currently, UNR is using an off campus quarantine facility located at the local VA hospital. Assess to this facility could be revoked on short notice should a VA investigator wish to begin using the facility for their own rodent research project. Escalating research efforts in the basic and clinical medical sciences, veterinary medicine, and other life sciences (e.g., biology and wildlife ecology) have greatly increased the use of laboratory animals, placing rapidly increasing demands on the limited animal resource services available. These demands on resources have been made especially acute by the rapidly growing research activities of the Pharmacology, Physiology, and Microbiology departments. Due to the success of UNR faculty in attracting research grants and the incredible explosion of transgenic technology, the demand for animal housing space has never been greater. The expectation is that these demands will significantly increase in the near future, probably exceeding current capacity within less than a year. With the completion of specific aim 3, we can begin to make plans to remodel the existing dog kennel into a modified rodent barrier facility. If future funding can be secured for this barrier facility project, much needed additional rodent housing space for valuable transgenic and knockout and immunocompromised mice could be provided.